momolandfandomcom-20200223-history
BAAM
BAAM is a song by a South Korean girl group Momoland. It is the first and title track in the group's mini-album, Fun To The World The single and it's music video was released on June 26, 2018. Lyrics , , , , , , , , , Hangul= Bae bae bae BAAM, BAAM! Bae bae bae BAAM, BAAM! 자꾸 어지러워 생각지도 못한 네가 hook, hook, hook 들어와 배앰 (배앰) 나를 흔들어 무심하게 던진 말에 Pick, pick, pick 쓰러져 배앰 (배앰) 영혼 없는 듯 (들었다) 차가운 말투 (놨다) 네가 보는 (no doubt) 시선에 (no doubt) 나는 없고 (굳이 왜, 굳이 왜, 굳이 왜, 굳이 왜?) 선을 긋는 듯 (이랬다) 벽을 치던 (저랬다, 저랬다) 그런 네가 어떻게? Oh 네가 어떻게? Why? 네 눈을 본다, 눈을 본다, 눈을 본다 ooh ooh ooh 빠져든다, 빠져든다 난 ooh ooh ooh 눈을 감아도 oh, 자꾸만 보여 oh 어떻게 해? Baby tell me why 널 보면 뛰는 마음 마음 마음 생각나 매일 밤 밤 밤 자꾸 oh 내가 왜 이래 베베 갈수록 더 숨길 수 없는 마음 마음 마음 널 보면 자꾸 이렇게 또 Oh 내가 왜 이래 베베, 베베, 베베 Bae bae bae BAAM, BAAM! Bae bae bae BAAM, BAAM! Uh, 네가 날 보니까 (yeah yeah) 나도 널 보잖아 (woop, woop!) 뚜루루뚜 삐비빅 Signal 보내잖아 Eh-eh 동공이 흔들려 Hmm-hmm 심박이 빨라져 (ya-ah) 네가 날 보니까 배앰 관심 없는 듯 (조였다) 짧은 네 말투 (풀었다) 갑자기분 (no doubt) 위기는 (no doubt) 싸늘하게 (굳이 왜, 굳이 왜, 굳이 왜, 굳이 왜?) 벽을 치는 듯 (밀었다) 선을 긋던 (당겨, 당겨) 그런 너를 어떡해? Oh 너를 어떡해? Why? 내 눈을 본다, 눈을 본다, 눈을 본다 ooh ooh ooh 빠져든다, 빠져든다 넌 ooh ooh ooh 꿈속에서도 oh, 자꾸만 보여 oh 어떻게 해? Baby tell me why! 널 보면 뛰는 마음 마음 마음 생각나 매일 밤 밤 밤 자꾸 oh 내가 왜 이래 베베 갈수록 더 숨길 수 없는 마음 마음 마음 널 보면 자꾸 이렇게 또 Oh 내가 왜 이래 베베, 베베, 베베 한순간에 BAAM 날 내려놓게 하는 baby You u u u u u 갑자기 BAAM 정신없게 흔들어대는 You u u u u u 널 보면 뛰는 마음 마음 마음 (baby tonight!) 생각나 매일 밤 밤 밤 자꾸 oh 내가 왜 이래 베베 (oh 내가 왜 이래 baby, baby) 갈수록 더 숨길 수 없는 마음 마음 마음 널 보면 자꾸 이렇게 또 (또) Oh 내가 왜 이래 베베, 베베, 베베 Bae bae bae BAAM, BAAM! Bae bae bae BAAM, BAAM! |-|Romantization= Bae bae bae BAAM, BAAM! Bae bae bae BAAM, BAAM! Jakku eojireowo saenggakjido mothan Nega hook, hook, hook deureowa ba-am (ba-am) Nareul heundeureo musimhage deonjin mare Pick, pick, pick sseureojyeo ba-am (ba-am) Yeonghon eomneun deut (deureotda) Chagaun maltu (nwatda) Nega boneun (no doubt) Siseone (no doubt) Naneun eopgo (guji wae, guji wae, guji wae, guji wae?) Seoneul geunneun deut (iraetda) Byeogeul chideon (jeoraetda, jeoraetda) Geureon nega eotteoke? Oh nega eotteoke? Why? Ne nuneul bonda, nuneul bonda, nuneul bonda ooh ooh ooh Ppajyeodeunda, ppajyeodeunda nan ooh ooh ooh Nuneul gamado oh, jakkuman boyeo oh Eotteoke hae? Baby tell me why Neol bomyeon ttwineun maeum maeum maeum Saenggangna maeil bam bam bam Jakku oh naega wae irae bebe Galsurok deo sumgil su eomneun maeum maeum maeum Neol bomyeon jakku ireoke tto Oh naega wae irae bebe, bebe, bebe Bae bae bae BAAM, BAAM! Bae bae bae BAAM, BAAM! Uh, nega nal bonikka (yeah yeah) Nado neol bojana (woop, woop!) Ttururuttu ppibibik Signal bonaejana Eh-eh donggongi heundeullyeo Hmm-hmm simbagi ppallajyeo (ya-ah) Nega nal bonikka ba-am Gwansim eomneun deut (joyeotda) Jjalbeun ne maltu (pureotda) Gapjagibun (no doubt) Wigineun (no doubt) Ssaneulhage (guji wae, guji wae, guji wae, guji wae?) Byeogeul chineun deut (mireotda) Seoneul geutdeon (danggyeo, danggyeo) Geureon neoreul eotteokae? Oh neoreul eotteokae? Why? Nae nuneul bonda, nuneul bonda, nuneul bonda ooh ooh ooh Ppajyeodeunda, ppajyeodeunda neon ooh ooh ooh Kkumsogeseodo oh, jakkuman boyeo oh Eotteoke hae? Baby tell me why! Neol bomyeon ttwineun maeum maeum maeum Saenggangna maeil bam bam bam Jakku oh naega wae irae bebe Galsurok deo sumgil su eomneun maeum maeum maeum Neol bomyeon jakku ireoke tto Oh naega wae irae bebe, bebe, bebe Hansungane BAAM Nal naeryeonoke haneun baby You u u u u u Gapjagi BAAM Jeongsineopge heundeureodaeneun You u u u u u Neol bomyeon ttwineun maeum maeum maeum (baby tonight!) Saenggangna maeil bam bam bam Jakku oh naega wae irae bebe (oh naega wae irae baby, baby) Galsurok deo sumgil su eomneun maeum maeum maeum Neol bomyeon jakku ireoke tto (tto) Oh naega wae irae bebe, bebe, bebe Bae bae bae BAAM, BAAM! Bae bae bae BAAM, BAAM! |-|English= Videos MV MOMOLAND(모모랜드) BAAM References Category:Momoland Category:2018 releases Category:Songs Category:Fun To The World Category:Fun To The World Songs